


In Which Enjolras Is a Bunny

by orphan_account



Series: Animal Transformations Because Enjolras Was Mean [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Damage of Words. Enjolras is cruel once again to Grantaire but instead of Grantaire turning into a dog Enjolras transforms into a bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Enjolras Is a Bunny

Enjolras and Grantaire's relationship was wonderful when Grantaire stopped being a large black Labrador.

Now as humans, Grantaire had moved in, started school again, and all that remained of his condition was a huge collar and submission kink, which Enjolras took full advantage of.

However, they were still Enjolras and Grantaire.

"I can't believe you went drinking behind my back!" shouted Enjolras.

"Oh for fuck's sake, it was two beers and a couple shots. I'm an adult!"

"You're an alcoholic!"

Grantaire knew Enjolras was right but the yelling wasn't helping. "I know I shouldn't have gone drinking, especially without telling you where I was. I'm sorry."

Enjolras's eyes blazed with fury and Grantaire felt even worse.

"I liked you better as a dog!"

Grantaire froze and all of his self loathing and depression seemed to slam into him from before they had started dating. He leaned his head on the kitchen counter and started crying. 

"R, I'm sorry," whispered Enjolras. His stomach dropped and he gently put a hand on Grantaire's back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." 

He contined shaking and sobbing and he hardly heard Enjolras. "Granta-"

Enjolras's voice was cut off and Grantaire slowly raised his head to see black smoke rising to the ceiling. He looked down and his heart almost stopped.

"Oh my God." 

Enjolras felt very small. And afraid. And he didn't seem to be able to make a sound. 

Grantaire picked him up and stared. "You're a bunny." 

He did the only logical thing, which was to get Bahorel on the phone to bring him bunny food and care supplies. Grantaire didn't tell him that Enjolras had turned into a rabbit but made it sound like he'd found a bunny in a box on the side of the road.

Enjolras shook violently with fear as he tried to understand his new body. He tried to walk but only wobbled. His instinct was to hop and he tried it and felt his back legs gently propel him forward. Apparently as a rabbit the only mode of transport he had was hopping. 

"Hey Enj?" Grantaire knelt by him and stroked his fur. "Bahorel will be here soon with food and stuff for you, alright?" Enjolras thumped his left leg to signal that he understood since he didn't like the small bunny noises his vocal chords made. His ears were flopped down on either side of his head and R pet them. "You're adorable, you know that? We'll find a way to reverse this though. I promise." 

Enjolras hopped onto Grantaire's lap and closed his eyes as Grantaire cuddled him in his arms and pet him. 

Bahorel opened the door with an armful of hay, vegetables, and bunny toys. "Where's Enjolras?" 

Grantaire held the pale golden colored bunny up like he was reenacting Simba's birth and Bahorel burst into laughter. "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"I wish I was. Don't scare him." 

Enjolras was feeling strong bunny instincts to run away from the giant man in flannel but he was stuck in Grantaire's arms. He was trenbling with fright and Bahorel must've noticed because he set his pile of stuff on the ground and gently took Enjolras out of Grantaire's arms. "What the hell did you do?"

"He said something really hurtful to me, I cried, he turned into a bunny, and now I don't know what to do." 

"Same thing when you turned into a dog, I guess. Take good care of him and hope for the best. Time to teach Enjolras how to bunny."

Bahorel set him on the floor. "Alright Enjolras, this is for your own good. You're going to want to chew on things, and you should do it. I have some wood blocks and carrots and things for you and you need to gnaw on them like you want to. Those two front bunny teeth of yours will never stop growing so you gotta chew to wear them down as they grow." 

Enjolras hopped around as Bahorel set small wood blocks in front of him. "These are mostly for chewing." He set down hay, vegetables and fruit and said, "These are food, although it's okay to eat the wood. Hay helps with digestion and is very important for you to eat. I have some pellets, but don't eat too many." Like Enjolras even wanted one pellet.

Grantaire sat on the floor by Enjolras and lovingly stroked his ears which felt so good Enjolras flopped over. Bahorel rubbed his tummy and Enjolras lazily kicked one of his feet as he soaked in the affection. Grantaire laughed and Enjolras closed his eyes, pretending that he was human again and not a small woodland creature. 

"You need to exercise and play to stay healthy," said Bahorel as he tossed a small red ball with bells inside of it a few feet away. Enjolras immediately got on his feet to go after it but froze mid hop. Instincts were powerful but he wouldn't allow them to control him.

Grantaire pet his back and said, "You're adorable. Get over it."

"Chase the damn ball or you'll be fat and sad," ordered Bahorel.

Enjolras gave himself permission to bound after the ball and push it around with his nose, intensely interested in the little bell noises it made. With his rabbit vision he could see Grantaire and Bahorel grinning behind him as he played with the ball. He batted at it with his front paws as Grantaire and Bahorel talked.

"Rabbits are social, affectionate, curious little things. Keep him busy and he'll be happy. I'm right in saying that animal instincts are present when you're turned into one?"

"Yeah," said Grantaire quietly. "It kinda hurts to think about though, considering I died as a dog." 

"Sorry about that."

Enjolras kicked the ball with a hind leg over to Grantaire and he pushed it back at Enjolras. He felt proud of how well he was adapting to being a bunny and kicked it back and ran after it so he could leap onto Grantaire. 

"Looks like you're his favorite thing in the world."

Grantaire kissed the top of Enjolras's head and Enjolras stood on his hind legs and pushed his front paws against Grantaire's chest to gently press his face against Grantaire's cheek like a kiss. "I better be," said Grantaire. 

"God that's so CUTE!" Bahorel pet Enjolras once more before standing up. "Enjoy your new bunny boyfriend. I hope he gets better soon." 

Bahorel left and Grantaire spent a few more minutes holding Enjolras and caressing his soft fur. "I don't want to leave you alone, but I have to go to class in half an hour. Will you be okay? Thump for yes roll on your side for no." 

Enjolras thumped his foot and Grantaire nodded. "Alright. There's some food, toys, and your litterbox. I'll be back later."

He hopped around on the floor and felt nervous alone in the large living room. He also felt aroused at nothing in particular and couldn't shake it off. Apparently bunnies being little sex machines was true.

Thanks to his improved sense of smell he could tell the carpet kind of needed to be shampooed and the hay and veggies Bahorel had left smelled great. He tried some hay and hated it but kept eating since it was supposedly good for him. The lettuce and carrot tasted like he expected and he gnawed on the carrot for awhile. 

All of his social work and his college being put on hold so he could be a bunny was frustrating but he didn't know what to do about it. He was dependent on Grantaire for everything. 

He heard a small noise from outside and in a panic darted under the couch where he hid until Grantaire got home.

"Enjolras? Sweetie? I'm home!" Enjolras crawled out from beneath the couch and Grantaire scooped the trembling little rabbit up in his arms. "Poor thing, what were you doing under there?" 

Enjolras burrowed against Grantaire and felt immediately comforted and soothed. Grantaire pet his fur and said, "I brought you some things. You took such good care of me when I was in this kind of situation, and I know it's hard. I want to make this as good as possible for you, okay?"

He set Enjolras on the floor and sat down next to him. "I love cuddling you, but if we sleep side by side I might crush you, so I got you a little bunny bed." He opened up one of his shopping bags and put a tiny bed bed to Enjolras. "I also got you more toys, and I got you some fabric scraps so you can be cozy in your new bed." Enjolras nosed around in the fabric and Grantaire smiled. "Would you like me to make you hiding places for when you're stressed? You seemed really scared."

Enjolras thumped his leg as a yes and Grantaire got to work finding boxes and nooks and crannies where he could look for Enjolras but Enjolras could hide and feel safe since he instinctively was wary without cover. 

The strange feeling of sexual arousal still wasn't going away and Enjolras had to deal with it somehow. He hopped up to Grantaire and hoped he wouldn't notice as he stood up and humped his ankle.

"Enj!" Grantaire grimaced and wanted to kick Enjolras away but didn't want to risk hurting him. "Stop that, you're a bunny!" 

Enjolras got down and didn't feel relieved whatsoever and grumpily but affectionately hopped in circles around Grantaire. "Do you need attention?" He picked Enjolras up and pet him. "You're such a demanding bunny. Then again, you were a pretty demanding human." 

He nestled in Grantaire's arm as Grantaire set up his bunny bed on a nightstand so he could sleep by Grantaire and put the cloth pieces in it for him. 

Grantaire set Enjolras on the bed and Enjolras bounced around on it. With a sigh, Grantaire fell backwards onto the bed and Enjolras jumped on top of him. 

"I'm gonna assume you feel very sorry for what you said to me. I forgive you, but it still hurts. I love you, and your love and support has helped me so much, and when you do something like that it's hard for me to recover."

Enjolras pressed his nose against Grantaire's to try and say how sorry he was. Grantaire sighed again and stood up. He got his collar off of his dresser and put it on with a slight blush.

After Grantaire had transformed into a dog he seemed to retain some of his animal experience. Part of it was the collar, which he said was a comfort and a sign he was Enjolras's. In addition to that his body was more fit and his hair was softer and healthier, and after the diet restrictions of being a dog he went out if his way to eat everything he couldn't before, like chocolate covered raisins.

Enjolras wondered if he would have any bunny features and prayed it wouldn't be the teeth. That was assuming he would ever be human again. 

Grantaire cuddled Enjolras some more and seemed happy with Enjolras on his lap. "I'll get our other friends over, okay? We can see who'll stay home with you when I'm gone." 

Enjolras slept well in his new bed but made Grantaire tuck him in with the blanket scraps. He thumped his legs and made a mess until Grantaire draped them over him and pet his head. "Goodnight Enj. Sweet dreams." 

Courfeyrac was the first one over the next day and Joly, Bossuet, Combeferre, Bahorel, and Jehan followed soon after. Courfeyrac had apparently learned his lesson about being respectful to animals after the ruined pair of shoes from his encounter with Grantaire. 

"What I don't get is why he's a bunny," said Jehan thoughtfully as Courfeyrac pet Enjolras.

"Perhaps his sex drive?" suggested Courfeyrac.

So Courfeyrac's newfound respect wasn't too high and the fact that he was damn right made Enjolras rut against his hand because he was desperate and Courfeyrac deserved it. 

"Ew! Enjolras!"

Enjolras hopped down as everyone laughed and nibbled some hay. He liked the attention and how nice it was to hear Grantaire laugh for the first time in days.

"Have you taken Enjolras to the vet?" asked Combeferre. "It's very important that he doesn't get sick."

"I'll take him in a couple days." Grantaire leaned down to pet Enjolras and he could sworn Enjolras was purring. "He's healthy, so I'm not too concerned, but he might need shots." The purring turned to growling and Grantaire scoffed at him. 

Feuilly arrived late because of work and Enjolras jumped in the air and spun around with joy. He bounded up to Feuilly and did it several times before Feuilly laughed and picked him up. "I didn't know you could be so cute." Enjolras snuggled in his arms and Grantaire got up, left the living room, and slammed the bedroom door, making Enjolras twitch from his heightened hearing. 

Feuilly carried Enjolras to the bedroom door and tried it only to find it was locked. "Grantaire?"

"Take the little brat with you if he's so much happier with you!"

"Oh come on R!"

Feuilly carried him back to the living room and Enjolras half heartedly played with a bouncy ball but could pratically feel Grantaire's bad mood.

Conversation was strained after that and they only stayed half an hour more. Bossuet agreed to bunny sit and texted Grantaire and got no response. Enjolras humped Bahorel, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac again before they left and felt a wave of loneliness. 

He'd thought that once everyone had left Grantaire would open the bedroom door but he didn't. Enjolras felt fear rise inside of him as he frantically pawed at the door and got no answer. He thumped his leg in alarm since that always seemed to get Grantaire's attention and he felt like crying as he turned around and kicked the door. 

Still no answer. Enjolras sat outside and started shaking with worry. He had plenty of food and water, days worth, in the living room, and his litterbox was in the kitchen. Technically he didn't need his bed or Grantaire but he wanted to be held and know Grantaire loved him. Isolation was starting to get to him and he felt truly afraid that Grantaire was never going to hold or pet him again or even look at him. 

The thought of life without Grantaire made him fill with sorrow and he wished he was human so he could cry out or beg for forgiveness or affection. He imagined Grantaire moving his tiny bed to the living room and keeping him away from him as much as he could and yelling at Enjolras when he got too close.

Enjolras turned and thumped his leg against the door in persistent bangs and he made a bunny noise that he supposed was whimpering. 

The door still didn't open.

Enjolras sat outside of the door and wished he could sob. Grantaire had officially abandoned him. He turned his head and started to pull out his own fur as he trembled and he ground his teeth in between tearing out fur. His leg thumped the floor and he hurt where his fur was missing but he had to do it to cope. 

The door swung open, luckily inward so Enjolras didn't get hit. Grantaire gasped at the sight of Enjolras shaking violently and thumping his leg as he tore out fur.

"Enjolras!"

Enjolras sprung up as high as he could and kept jumping, frantically trying to get into Grantaire's arms. "Woah, woah, it's okay Enj." Grantaire's eyes were bloodshot and Enjolras wished he could hug Grantaire but focused on just trying to get Grantaire to comfort him. He hopped as fast as he could up and down and Grantaire still didn't pick him up.

"Please stay still. I need to look at those patches you ripped out."

Enjolras landed and stood still as Grantaire gently examined him. "No blood which is good but oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm the worst person to take care of you, I thought maybe you'd be happy with anyone else because I'm so awful, I'm sorry." Grantaire was close to tears and looked down at the carpet. "Feuilly and Combeferre are so smart and responsible and all, and I thought you would rather live with one of them instead of forcing yourself to stay here because you didn't want to offend me. You deserve so much more than I can give."

Enjolras barreled into Grantaire's chest and nuzzled him and rubbed his body against Grantaire's shirt, still scared and upset that Grantaire even suggested Enjolras should go somewhere else. Grantaire held him as he burst into tears and he pet Enjolras as he cried and apologized over and over again. Enjolras pressed himself against Grantaire and soaked in the love and affection and felt much better as Grantaire soothed him. 

"I remember how it was as a dog," said Grantaire through a scratchy throat. "I remember feeling so scared and anxious my first night here because you put my bed in the laundry room. You had no idea how I felt, so I'm guessing you did it in case I wanted privacy or something. I just wanted affection and reassurance and comfort from you and I felt so terrified of the dark and being alone and unwanted that I would've started howling if I hadn't moved up to your room. I know how you feel, and I'm so sorry. I guess as a bunny you get emotional and scared easily and you're fragile and I shouldn't have done that to you, bunny or not."

Enjolras stood on his back legs and pressed his front paws again Grantaire and leaned against him with his head resting on his shoulder, like he was giving Grantaire a hug. 

"I've got you, you're okay." Grantaire carried Enjolras into their room and he laid down on his back on against a pillow pile on the bed. "I love you." He stroked where Enjolras had tugged out his fur and said gently, "I'm so sorry sweetheart. You must've been terrified."

Enjolras fell asleep on Grantaire and woke up later tucked into his bed. Grantaire was lying on the bed and Enjolras hopped over to him to cuddle. Grantaire pet him and gently scratched him where he knew Enjolras liked it. Enjolras tried to respectfully hump Grantaire's hand but Grantaire pulled away quickly but with a smile.

"I love you. You need to eat, alright? And so do I." 

Enjolras obediently ate his food alongside Grantaire and demanded to be cuddled when he was done. Grantaire gladly held him and talked to him as he studied for his French class and Enjolras realized it was rather soothing to be a pet. He wanted to change back as soon as possible but for now he would be content with what he had, which was Grantaire. 

Grantaire took him to the doctor as promised and introduced him as Angel. Enjolras was all over the news as missing and Grantaire thought it best not to say his rabbit was named after a missing person. 

Enjolras needed vaccinations, which he was not happy about but sat through. The veterinarian told Grantaire that Enjolras was healthy but said something that almost gave Enjolras a heart attack.

"Do you want to get Angel neutered?"

There was a paralyzingly long two seconds before Grantaire replied, "No, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Very." 

Grantaire bought a bunny harness and took Enjolras on walks outside like Enjolras had done for Grantaire. They took almost the same route Enjolras had taken Grantaire jogging on but used a shorter version so he wouldn't get too tired.

A month and a half after Enjolras had turned into a bunny he was sitting on the main bed when a boom of thunder sounded nearby and he let out a scream.

Enjolras didn't even know he could make that sound and it jarred his own ears. He had been scared of lightning storms as a human but as a bunny with prey instincts and better hearing it was the worst thing in the world. He leapt off the bed and knocked over piles of books and papers as he darted around in a panic.

"Enj?" Grantaire rushed in and scooped Enjolras up in his arms. "God, that sound was horrifying. Are you scared of thunder?"

Another boom shook the house and Enjolras aggressively pushed himself against Grantaire and trembled. Grantaire pulled back the covers on the bed and laid down on his side with Enjolras in his arms. He was wearing a hoodie and he zipped Enjolras inside of it and snuggled him as they waited for the storm to pass. 

Being totally warm and comforted by Grantaire, Enjolras felt happy and secure and wasn't ashamed of how much he needed Grantaire. He closed his eyes and let himself completely relax and be Grantaire's and trusted him to take care of him and protect him.

Seconds later, the zipper on Grantaire's hoodie broke as Enjolras turned back into a human in all of his beautiful naked glory.

Grantaire yelped and Enjolras laid there stunned. He was trying to get adjusted to not being tiny anymore when Grantaire hugged him right and they both started sobbing.

Enjolras curled up to Grantaire and let Grantaire continue to comfort him. His body seemed sensitive and he moaned as Grantaire rubbed his back.

"Enj? Can you talk to me?"

"Yes." Enjolras leaned his forehead against Grantaire's and smiled. "I'm so happy to be back."

Grantaire squeezed him back and Enjolras completely forgot about the thunder. "Oh God, I'm so glad you're okay. How're you feeling?"

"Well, my heart says to snuggle with you forever and talk about how sorry I am for what I did and tell you how much I love you."

"That sounds great. Is another part saying something else?"

"Yeah. My body says to pin you down and fuck you until the sun rises tomorrow morning."

Grantaire rubbed Enjolras's side and watched him react and lean into his touch. "That sounds fantastic."

"You have no idea how powerful my legs are now. Or how frustrating it is to have the libido of a bunny and no way to use it. I'm barely holding back right now."

"Then don't." 

Enjolras pushed Grantaire down and roughly kissed him as he rocked his hips down against Grantaire. He had Grantaire stripped in record time and once he got started kept going, and going, and going, until Grantaire begged for sleep.

Enjolras's bunny libido faded after a few weeks involving a lot of soreness for Grantaire and more sexual arousal than Enjolras thought was possible.

They made an effort to get along and be loving and it even worked perfectly for awhile. Enjolras went vegetarian after being an herbivore and prey animal and Grantaire cut back on his meat, even if he couldn't resist seafood. They were closer than ever and both extremely happy.

The next time they got into a fight Grantaire stormed out of the house and Enjolras waited twenty minutes before going out to go shopping.

He opened the door to see a tiny, sweet, black kitten with slightly ragged fur and bright green eyes mewling on the porch.

"Oh R," said Enjolras as he carried him in. "I'm sorry. I- well, we've been through this haven't we? I'll get you some tuna and milk, okay? I'll buy actual cat food later, our friends are going to be so disappointed when they find out I-"

Grantaire opened the door and stormed in, ready for a fight when he saw the kitten. His face brightened and he gasped. "You got me a cat?"

"I- yes," said Enjolras weakly. "Do you like him?"

"Awwwwww." Grantaire pushed their fight aside and held the kitten. "He's perfect. Thank you, Enj."

Enjolras smiled and hugged Grantaire as he looked at the newest member of the family. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone cosplayed this and it's adorable! http://actualfaeriejehan.tumblr.com/post/129229686981/our-lovely-bunny-apollo-as-bunnyenjolras-we-love


End file.
